


Stay for awhile

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Marking, Sexual Content, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Missing him.





	Stay for awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Trying one of those thingers where you write under a certain time, that and I want to write more porn but I suck at it.

Sounds of old bed springs creaking echo throughout the dark bedroom as Brock grabs at the edge of the mattress like his life depends on it and maybe it does if exhaustion and attacks of the heart are to be taken seriously in this context.

The curse he gasps out when Jack’s teeth dig into the meat of his shoulder isn’t anything the man behind him understands beyond the conviction behind it. Jack couldn’t be bothered to pick up a new language, he gets by with simple Italian phrases and he kind of likes not knowing what the words right here mean. A shiver from Brock becomes a long, languorous stretch under the glide of Jack’s hands, hard muscle obediently pliant.

“That better not be the last of what ya got.” Brock murmurs out, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the softness of sheets, loose and languid like a cat lapping up beams of sunlight. “You been gone too damn long, sweetheart.”

“Christ.” Jack says, the same thing he’s been uttering from earlier, warm throbbing heat reminding him of painful marks along his neck and one at the corner of his mouth he’s gonna have fun trying to explain off tomorrow. The ongoing tingle brings back the memory of how moments ago Brock had been writhing, hands pinned back against the mattress so he could only use teeth, how his moans had splintered when Jack also broke skin, and it’s always the same order, always desperate and a tad animalistic, they always worry about it later never in the now.

Currently Brock is a peppered with old and new marks; ones he could remember Jack by while he was sent off and fresh red welts on the backs of his thighs blooming across his skin nicely. Faded yellow bruises sat on the round curve of his ass and various others at different shades everywhere else. There are always more than Jack thinks there are, he always thinks he’s held back and restrained himself but despite spreading them out and making sure they’re disguised under clothes, Brock is always riddled with way too many and pointedly makes sure Jack can see them all against the light of the day. He’s never displeased but always mocks him about his lack of control when he’s given things he should take into moderation. It’s not that he can help himself, he’s distracted by Brock so easily that he’s surprised he even _has_ any control, he’s instantly drunk and stupidly in love that he puts his mouth over the entire span of his body. It’s not like Brock doesn’t encourage him, he does so enthusiastically so neither have the other to blame and that’s when the man beneath him looks over, smiling lazily because he always gets what he wants especially with Jack.

“Five lousy fuckin’ days alone.” Brock everything but whines out, he’s too above that, and rolls onto his back baring his belly to the scrape of Jack’s teeth. He practically purrs to the pinch of them and the sharp pain of another mark, fingers sliding through messy dark hair as Jack moves lower, bottom lip dragging across precum collecting from the head of his cock. “We got all the time in the damn world.”

“So you keep telling me.” Jack shoots back, no heat to it, nuzzling along the taut skin of Brock’s hip. He misses the way it feels, surprisingly soft and smooth, he’s also notably sensitive. Brock’s breath shuddering and he squirms, back arching when Jack lays out kisses there and leaves further bruises he’s not keeping track of. “Have I not taken my time before?”

“You have- ” Brock starts but then gives up, gaze hazy and smile shameless as he spread his legs out to reveal the tender expanse of vulnerable inner thighs to the dangerous threat of Jack’s ravenous mouth. Brock already smells of them, Jack shifting his own body just barely, faint hints of things they wear when out but mainly sex and sweat, mostly of that overlaying on shimmery tanned skin. There’s a saltiness on Jack’s tongue again while he carries on mapping and soon the sound of Brock’s moans reach his ears. His eyes gaze at the sweet, hot flush of his body fucked loose and open around fingers and commits it to memory for those cold nights when he has to do without.

“Hm, I guess I have to try harder to drag this out.” Jack hums, pushing fingers in deeper as his mouth occupies itself with something else they both love and relishes in the taste of Brock, those fingers in his hair tightening with a pull.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write a rimming fic. *blows a kiss to the moon*


End file.
